The Best Deception
by frenchcookies13
Summary: What if Mikan has a twin sister? What if she has to pretend to be her sister and fool a rich and hot yet a very stubborn man? How will she handle everything? Will this turn out to be the best deception ever? Or will everything just break her heart? MxN
1. When Misery Starts

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice... so please... stop looking at me that way... okay?!

* * *

_"The best part of believe is the LIE..."_

* * *

I. When Misery Starts

Mikan Sakura, 23 and a co-editor-interior designer, seemed to lose all her senses as she browsed the latest issue of the _For Him Magazine. _Finally, being able to gather up her thoughts, she closed the magazine and tossed it over her table, far away from her. But still, her eyes can't stop gawking on its cover. Staring back at her is a seductive and daring 23-year old cover girl, half-naked. Yes, she can't stop herself, not because she's a lesbian or something, but due to a deeper, much sensible reason. This almost unclothed cover girl is her sister... her TWIN SISTER.

She knew she couldn't take it anymore, so she decided to reach for the magazine and, for a millionth time, leaf through it again. Different poses and sexy swimsuits meet her eyes in every page she turned to. At last, she found the page she's looking for. It is where they identify the cover girl.

_For Him Magazine_

_Minoko Sakura is, again, voted as the hottest and sexiest girl in Asia. And with that, we're not really surprised. She definitely got it all. The perfect curves and strokes, dazzling hazelnut eyes that every guy dreamed of made her way to the top. Sooner or later, she'll be included in the Top 10 hottest and sexiest girls in the world! Or most likely, she might outdo them all! Surely, lucky is the man who will get his hands on her..._

"Darn it..." she blurted out. "What's my sister, a toy? What kind of description is this? Do they only want and see is her body? Grrr... This is unacceptable and really offensive... Minoko... what have you done to yourself...? Idiot..." she thought.

Due to anger, she threw away the magazine hoping it would land in the trash bin. But she was wrong. It landedexactly where nobody wanted it land... on Hotaru Imai's head.

"Baka... I've been patiently knocking and waiting outside your door and this is what I've got..." Hotaru said coldly as she glared at Mikan with disgust.

"Sorry... I didn't mean it... I guess, I was just out of control..."Mikan apologized.

"Tsk... whatever... let me check this out. the newest issue of FHM..." Hotaru said flipping through the pages of the magazine. "Whew... nice body... I wonder if this looks like yours..." Hotaru said mockingly.

"Hahaha... it's not funny..." Mikan frigidly said as she face the gloomy sky through the window of her office. "I still don't get why she did this. Is this what she really want?"

"Hmmm... I have an idea. Let's go out today. Wear your glasses. Pretend you're Minoko and my lenses will do its work. I'll take your photos and sell it to other magazines..." Hotaru said candidly with eyes twinkling.

"What the heck?! Hotaru! Are you out of your mind?" Mikan said.

"But, Mikan, this will cost fortune. I'm sure of that." Hotaru said.

"The hell I care... I hate the way my sister is running her life now. I despise it and there's no way I would get involved in it. That's a promise." Mikan said with her teeth gritting as she speak.

"Okay, okay... Gomennasai... I swear I'll keep my mouth shut and zipped. But then and again, you can never change the fact that Minoko is your sister, twin sister to be exact. And you'll be drawn in her life no matter what." Hotaru said with concern in her voice.

"I know that, Hotaru. And that's what I'm avoiding to happen. That's why, I'm just being unspoken. I'm not telling it to anyone, except you, of course. I just don't want people to know. Tell me I'm scared but I don't mind." Mikan said with tears in her eyes. She covered her face with her hands.

Hotaru felt sympathy in her heart. She can feel the pain and confusion her best friend is suffering. Hotaru rubbed Mikan's back.

"Okay... stop it cry-baby. Enough for this. Tears can do nothing but make you more ugly, so please, stop it." Hotaru said.

"Hahaha... thanks for the enlightenment. Tears are useless." Mikan wiped off her tears. "So what brings you here in my office? Anything new from the head-editor?" she continued.

"Well, there's a new article I need to work on. Do you know the HSI?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan nodded in response.

Hotaru continued. "Hyuuga Sales Inc., one of the leading company here in Japan will open a school for Fine Arts students. And according to my reliable sources, they'll be focusing on advertisers and interior designers."

Mikan raised one of her eyebrows. "Okay, okay. Continue... 'Cause I still don't get it..."

"It's greater than you can imagine, my friend. It's because in that school, the normal four-year course will be taken in just two years. Then, when the students graduated, the HSI will choose 50 from them and appoint as their employees here and abroad! Isn't that amazing?" Hotaru explained.

"Yeah, yeah... Now I see. The Hyugaas really know how to spend their money wisely. Because I'm definitely sure that lots of investments and money will be flying around. Congratulations, Hotaru. This is definitely a great article to write on." Mikan said.

"Of course. I won't accept it if its not. So, wanna help me with this?" Hotaru asked with her flashy you-can't-say-no eyes.

"It's as if I have a choice. Fine, I'll help you with this. Anything else?" Mikan asked.

"Nothing. That's all. I'll be out by 7 pm and that's 15 more minutes to go. How about you?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan stood up and cleaned her table. "Oh no?! Thanks for reminding me the time. I need to go now. I'll be buying some stuffs in the grocery store."

"Okay, bye... Take care..." Hotaru said as she went out the room.

Before entering the house...

Mikan noticed that the lights were on and the door was quite open.

"Hell no... it shouldn't be... I'm wrong... Oh please, I hope I'm wrong..." Mikan thought.

Mikan get out of her car and walk silently to her front door. She fully opened the door when suddenly an unwanted person surprised her...

"Yoo Koso, my dear sister!" Minoko Sakura said as she hugged Mikan.

Mikan was silent for a while.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Minoko asked wondering. She moved back to look at her sister.

"Minoko... WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Mikan shouted.

"Hey... is that the right way to greet your loving sister?" Minoko said with a pout in her lips.

"Can you hear your words? Yes, you're my sister. But a loving sister? Oh, please... Let me think about it." Mikan said with eyes fired with anger.

"What's with the attitude? Still loveless?" Minoko asked taking her sister's hand and giving it a light squeeze.

Mikan, still angry, grasped back her hands and sat in the couch.

"Sit." She said with the most indifferent voice she had ever used.

Knowing her sister is on her boiling point, Minoko sat next to her.

"I didn't have a very nice day in the office. I don't want any more argument, so tell me, what is it? Why are you here?" Mikan said looking deeply in Minoko's eyes.

"Okay... I'll spill it out. I was just wondering if I cou-"

"No."

"What?! You haven't even heard me, and you're saying no already."

"I already get it and my answer is no."

"It's just for a while, sis. Just for a month."

Mikan's eyebrows knitted. She's really annoyed now.

"Can you still remember the last time you asked me that very same favor? I agreed, right? Then, what did you do? You left without even saying good-bye. And worst, you abandoned my pocket, empty. So, now, give a fuckin' good reason why I would do it again."

There was a long silence between them. Then, Minoko broke it out.

"Because I'm your sister..."

"The hell with that, Minoko." Mikan scowled at her.

"But please, just for a month. I really badly need a place to stay now." Minoko pleaded.

"One week."

"Can it be... like three weeks?"

"This is final. Take it or leave it. I'm giving you two weeks to settle here." Mikan said with a firm tone.

"Okay, I'm taking it. You're really are the best sister ever. I really love you. Thanks a lot." Minoko said hugging Mikan tight.

"_What did i just do? I thought I don't want to get caught up in her life. Why am I doing this? I really hope this is not the start of my miseries and misfortunes... All I want is a simple and plain life... Oh, Merciful Lord... I'm begging you..." _

_

* * *

_

xP okay... beat me as hard as you can if you don't like it... c'mon... do it... I can take it... but please... review it first before killing me... I'd love to hear you say your comments and suggestions... if there's any...

-frenchcookies13-


	2. Meet the Monster

**Disclaimer**: As far as I know, I'm not claiming anything that does NOT belong to me, so I think that explains it all.

* * *

_"The best part of believe is the **LIE**..."_

_

* * *

_II. **Meet the Monster**

It has been 3 days since Minoko lived and stayed with Mikan. Fortunately, no problem has come in her way...

In her office...

"And what has gotten in your mind to let her reside in your house? I thought you couldn't stand her." Hotaru questioned Mikan with her right eyebrow raised.

Knowing that she couldn't reason out, Mikan sighed deeply.

"That's it. You are such an inconsistent woman, Mikan." Hotaru exclaimed.

"But what else can I do? My sister needs my help now." Mikan explained.

"Yeah right. I've heard that so many times before. I thought you've learned your lessons from your past experiences with her. But I'm wrong. REALLY WRONG." Hotaru said.

"Don't worry, Hotaru. I've set rules and regulation that will surely benefit me. Here." Mikan said showing the set of laws.

The Rules:

Nobody shall know that Minoko is living at Mikan's house.

Nobody shall know the house's address.

Minoko shall help in cleaning the house.

Minoko shall share in paying the expenses of the house.

ONLY Mikan can make all the decisions regarding the house.

Hotaru was done reading.

"Fine. I see that you've established your rules but all I want you to be reminded is how unpredictable your sister is. Because you accepted her in your life once more, whatever happens now, you can never blame anyone else but yourself." Hotaru said still in disbelief.

"Hey what's with the sudden concern? Hmm... is there something I have to know?" Mikan curiously asked.

Hotaru straightened up her back and leaned on her chair.

"Okay. I think you really haven't heard the latest news in the tabloids and newspapers now. Here. Read some." Hotaru said as she tossed the bunch of newspapers on Mikan's table.

Mikan got one newspaper and read it.

_Daily Chizz_

_Our lovely Miss Minoko Sakura is now spotted dating a very hot bachelor. This guy we're talking about is non other than the 20-year old Akira Hyuuga. Yes, he's one of the successors of the foremost company, HSI. According to our trustworthy informants, they've been seen together many times. Even if neither of the two is admitting it, we are sure that a more-than-friendship relationship is going on between them. But who knows what will happen next? Let's just wait and see what will happen between this couple._

_Center Stage_

_Yes, oh yes! It is really true that Minoko Sakura and Akira Hyuuga are now together. It has been a rumor for a quite while and now it is definitely confirmed. They were often seen sweet and really close together and as stated by them they are definitely together. There are even hearsays that the brother of Akira, Natsume Hyuuga, is against this relationship but they said that nobody could ever break them. Let's just wish good luck to these new lovebirds._

Mikan was dumfounded and really surprised. She can't believe everything that she read.

"Astounding right? I also felt the same when I saw all the articles. Your sister sure caught a big fish." Hotaru said with a sneer on her face.

"And a big trouble indeed. Geez..." Mikan said closing her eyes and leaning her back at her swiveling chair.

Hotaru stood up and gather all the newspapers.

"Gotta go now... Loads of works and ongoing business are waiting for me... " Hotaru walked to the door before adding, "Good luck for everything... bye..."

With that Hotaru left Mikan in her office.

"I'm not feeling good at this. I hope I'm sensing it all wrong and that I'm just worrying too much for this. Oh gracious God..." Mikan forlornly said to herself, feeling so befuddled about everything.

Unknowingly, two people are at loggerheads about this very same topic as well...

"And why will you not study in America?" Natsume Hyuuga asked raising his voice and slapping his desk.

"Because... I don't like there..." Akira ineptly replied.

Natsume's eyebrows were pulled together after hearing his brother's reason.

"What the hell?! You know exactly that that reason is unacceptable and undeniably intolerable!" Natsume calmed his self first before asking, "What is it? Tell me why you can't go and study in America."

There was a complete stillness between the two.

"It's because of _her_, right?" Natsume asked.

Silence was his reply.

"I knew it. It's because of that... that woman." Natsume carefully said, avoiding a disagreement with his brother.

"I think I'm inlove, Natsume." Akira said.

"WHAT?! Did I just hear you right? You're what again?" Natsume questioned.

"I said I'm inlove. I'm inlove with Minoko. Is that a mistake? Why do you sound it so wrong to be inlove?" Akira said with a pout on his lips.

Natsume cleared his throat, stood up and walked down the room to Akira.

"I'm not saying that falling in love is a slip-up. But falling for that kind of woman?" Natsume slipped. _"Oh no! What did I just say? I thought I'm avoiding an argument."_

Before he could take back his words, it was too late. Way too late.

"And precisely, what kind of woman is Minoko, huh?" Akira looked at Natsume with a defiant stare.

"Wake up, Akira. She's different. Way distinct from what you thought she is. She's... "

"What? Continue, Natsume. She's what? A whore? A bitch?" Akira said, still glaring at Natsume. "I can't believe you. I thought you're the one who can understand me and support me on this. But I think I'm off beam."

"I am trying to understand everything, Akira. But, oh please. I know Mino-"

Akira cut in. "Have you really seen her? Have you ever talked to her personally?"

"No..."

"See... you don't even know her. You know nothing but stupid tittle-tattles about her." Akira snapped and stomped to the door of Natsume's office.

Natsume followed him and grabbed his hands.

"I'm just warning you, Akira. Good things could be illusory. Be careful in falling. You might end up hurting yourself." Natsume cautiously said.

Akira removed his hands.

"Tell that to the marines, Natsume. And never ever come between me and Minoko or else... I might fail to remember that you're my brother." Akira warned Natsume.

With that Akira went out the room and slammed the door.

"_Dammit! You'll pay for this, Minoko. My brother will soon see your true and real color. I swear... "_ Natsume thought to himself.

Meanwhile, in the Mikan's house...

"I won't let you go out the house unless you won't tell me where you're going." Mikan said blocking the door.

"What the?! Fine, fine... I'll meet a friend." Minoko replied, rolling her eyes.

"And what kind of friend is he or she?" Mikan suspiciously asked.

"Mikan! What's with the hasty concern? Fine... It's Akira. I have a date with him. Now that you know, can you just get out of my way because i am REALLY late." Minoko complained.

Mikan moved away from the door and let Minoko pass.

"Thanks. I'm going now."

"Hey, wait. Please, Minoko. Be careful. If you're just fooling around, not him. You're putting your life in real risk." Mikan said with a concern in her voice.

"Tsk.. whatever..." Minoko said leaving Mikan.

"_Insolent kid..." _Mikan sighed.

She decided to clean the house. It was not long when somebody knocked at the door.

"_She's still forgetful... like always..." _Mikan thought.

Another knock was heard.

"Coming..."

Mikan went to the door and opened it. Instead of a dark brown-haired woman, the door revealed a six-footer raven-haired man with alluring crimson eyes.

"A not so pleasant day to you, Miss Sakura." The man said with a remarkable smirk on his face.

"Huh? Excuse me? Do I know you?" Mikan said, clueless about the man.

"Oh... you really don't know me? I doubt it..." The man said.

"Well, if my memory serves me right, I can't remember any instance that we've met." Mikan replied. _"What the?! Who the hell is this man?"_

"Fine. Even if you're not worthy of knowing me or even my name, I'll still say it. I'm Natsume Hyuuga, Akira's older brother." Natsume finally revealed his self.

"_What? Oh no...!"_

Mikan was silent for a while.

"I can't believe Minoko Sakura lives in this crap... Why don't you ask my brother a new apartment or a condominium, perhaps?" Natsume scornfully added, looking around the house.

"_A crap?! What the hell is with this guy?"_

Mikan can't take it anymore." I don't like your tone mister. I'm sorry but you're wrong about me. I'm no-"

"Oh, c'mon... don't fool me... I know you a hundred percent. I know you're Minoko Sakura, the woman brainwashing my brother with her lies." Natsume said, fading away the smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry, but you are wrong with that." Mikan disagreed.

"I said stop fooling around! Don't try to tell me that you really love my brother, because I know you don't. I'm not that easy to dupe, Minoko. You can fool my brother but never can you trick me." Natsume retorted.

"Could you just let me explain first, before throwing insults?" Mikan snapped.

"Well, you can't, Miss Sakura. I'm not here to listen to your fraudulences and treasons." Natsume strongly said.

"So what the hell do you need?"

"How much are you? How much do need to completely leave my brother alone?" Natsume asked, getting his chequebook.

"What the fuck are you talking about? You are such a conceited bastard! How many times do I need to tell you that your wro-"

"How much? Tell me. Half a million? One million? Tw-"

A hard slap on Natsume's soft face was Mikan's answer.

"Not in a million years will I accept something from a self-important asshole like you!" Mikan yelled. Tears neared her eyes.

"Oh, I see... you don't accept gifts from stranger. Okay so let's pretend we're lovebirds here..."

In just a split of second, his hands were around her waist and her back pulling her towards him. His face was so close that she can't focus on it. She wanted to dart to the side and run away. Her pulse was racing and her heartbeat was pumping so fast like it wants to jump out her chest. Natsume closed his eyes as his lips descended on hers.

Mikan had not felt a touch of a man ever. Her senses were alert for aggression, for the intrusive trespassing she would have imagined. But Natsume's kiss, which was hard at first, slowly became tender, even tentative.

Before her thoughts would be carried away, she tried to push him away but he's too strong for a vulnerable woman like her.

"_This couldn't be happening. This is insufferable and unbelievable. I have to do something fast..."_ Mikan thought.

With all her strength, she shoved him away and, thankfully, it worked.

Another hard slap landed on Natsume's face, harder than the first one.

"Degraded bastard! Better get out of my house now or I'll call the police and sue you for sexual harassment!!!" Mikan shouted the hardest she could.

"This won't be our last meeting, Miss Sakura. You've challenge the monster in me, I'm not backing up." Natsume warned her.

"Neither am I backing up because our next meeting will be in court! So get out freak!" Mikan said pushing him out the house as she thumped the door.

She heard a car dashing away and with that she's convinced that he's gone.

She was so lost as she leaned back the door and then slowly slid down to sit on the floor. Tears start falling from her eyes due to puzzlement. And with that, all that she could say was...

"Damn."

* * *

hello guys!!! 

it really feels so good to be back... here's my next chapter... so, do you like it...? please... tell me what you want to say about it... comments, complaints and suggestions will be accepted whole-heartedly... so please, do say something...

and I wanna say thank you to my reviewers namely...

-miksume

-SpotedLeaf

-ikazuchi-hime

you're my inspiration guys, so thanks a lot!!! keep reviewing...

keep in touch and wait for my next chapter:)

-frenchcookies13-


	3. Early Morning Madness updated!

**Disclaimer**: Gumption, people. All you need is the 8-letter word GUMPTION.

* * *

"_The best part of believe is the __**LIE**__..."_

* * *

_**Cause I'm in too deep, **_

_**And I'm trying to keep,**_

_**Up above in my head, **_

_**Instead of going under**_

-In too deep, Sum 41

III. **Early Morning Madness (updated)**

Mikan saw herself in a tunnel, a very long tunnel. She's jadedly running and she just can't stop herself.

"_Where am I? Why can't I stop myself?" Mikan thought._

Suddenly, everything changes. Everything became white. And without knowing it, she simply ceased running.

"_This is weird..."_

All of a sudden, big arms wrap around her waist.

"What the..."

A familiar husky manly voice is what she heard.

"Hello, Minoko..."

_She faced him. And she's right. It's Natsume, the bastard Natsume._

"_Ill-natured fool! What the hell are you doing? Unhand me!" Mikan exclaimed pushing Natsume away._

_Instead of loosing his hands, Natsume even tighten them up and get his face closer to her._

"Why, Minoko? What's the matter?" Natsume said with his remarkable smirk.

"_Dammit! How many times do i have to tell you that I'm not Minoko! I am Mi-"_

"_Oh, I see... you want to pretend that we're like lovers again... okay, wish granted..." With this Natsume lowered his face._

Mikan tried to rebuff him, pushing him away. But everything was useless. She even tried to scream but no sound came out her mouth.

_His face came lower and lower..._

"_No way... this can't be... it can't happen again... NOOOOOOOOOO!!!"_

And with that Mikan fell from her bed.

"Ouch... that hurts... " Mikan said holding her butt.

"_So, it's just a dream... I mean a nightmare... whew..." _

"Knowing that pesky Natsume is there, it will always be horrendous... thank God I managed to escape from that terrible nightmare ... geez..." Mikan said. Suddenly, the memory of her _first kiss_ darted in her mind. I mean her _stolen first kiss_...

"Damn you Natsume! You'll pay for this! You will surely pay for this!" Mikan cried out.

Suddenly, she heard a loud horning outside.

"What the?! Who could that possibly be?" Mikan asked herself.

She hurriedly went down and looked who is making such noise. She was then, awed and really amazed with the 2008 Mazda 3 that captured her eyesight. Its impressive window opened and to her surprise, it's her sister, Minoko.

"I know that my brand-new car is awesomely jaw-dropping but would you mind if you open the gate rather than just stand and stare?" Minoko mordantly demanded.

"Oops... sorry..." Mikan replied as she open the gate.

Minoko parked the car and hoped out of it. Mikan stood by the door with her suspicious eyes focusing on to Minoko. Minoko, ignoring Mikan, walked continuously into the house.

"Tell me I'm wrong, Minoko. Tell me that that car didn't come from your oh-so-sweet suitor, Akira." Mikan declared.

Minoko implausibly looked at her sister.

"I am so sorry, my dear sister, but you are right. You are right." Minoko responded.

"What?! How could you just... ahrg... I can't believe this..." Mikan said, hitting her head.

"Hey, what's the matter with accepting Akira's gift? And besides, Akira is NOT my suitor anymore. He's my boyfriend, remember?" Minoko cleared out.

"Yeah right. But, Minoko even if he's your boyfriend already, it's not right to accept such gifts like this." Mikan advised.

"Don't sound it like I told him to buy me this car. I never told him anything. He's the one whole-heartedly giving everything. And he's such a sweet guy to turn down." Minoko explained.

"Okay fine. But don't you get it, Minoko? This isn't just about the gifts, it's about you and Akira. You know exactly how awful everything will turn out if you continue your relationship with him." Mikan said.

"Awful? Wow... nice word. And how could you say that everything will become awful?" Minoko asked wondering.

"_Geez... do I really have to tell her? Do I have to narrate everything? Including the... oh my God..." _Mikan thought.

"Hey, speak up. Don't leave me hanging just like that." Minoko insisted.

Mikan narrated everything that had happened when her sister was away. She tried her best not to include the "stolen kiss" part but she was caught by her words.

"And then, what? What happened to both of you?" Minoko curiously asked.

Mikan blushed, remembering the kiss.

"He... he kissed... he kissed me..."

"WHAT?!" Minoko blurted out, trying not to laugh.

Mikan was totally ripe as a tomato. She was so embarrassed.

"He kissed you? Really? Oh gosh... this is unbelievable. He thought I was you and then he kissed you... gosh..." Minoko can't hold it anymore and she burst out due to laughter.

Mikan, still ashamed, can't speak out.

"So how's the first kiss? Are his lips soft?" Minoko teased.

"Shut up, Minoko! You know this isn't easy for me. This is why I don't want to tell you. I know you'll just make fun of me." Mikan was pissed off.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I swear I won't laugh again." Minoko apologized. "But, tell me what happened next?"

"After the... you know... I slap him on his face and pushed him outside the house. I told him that I'd sue him in the court. And with that he's gone." Mikan said.

"Ahh... if I were in your place, I would have accepted the money."

"What?! You are totally insane, Minoko. I can't believe you."

"Well... I'm just being realistic. And besides, I don't like Akira that much so I guess, I would have just name my price." Minoko defended.

"What the hell?! You are really inscrutable. No, you're an asshole. I can't believe and I don't even want to believe that I have a sister like you." Mikan retorted standing in disbelief.

"Bla-bla-bla... whatever you say, my dear sister. They're just guys and certainly, there are plenty of them around the world."

"Minoko, I want you to return the car as soon as possible."

"What?! Now I know you're the one insane between us. No way!"

"But Mino-"

"No way! I don't want to. It's my car now and nobody can take it away." Minoko stood up and headed to her room. "I'll just take some rest sis."

_"Bothersome bitch. You'll soon realize what a big trouble you're in to."_ Mikan thought.

Seeing her sister's attitude, Mikan was really worried and anxious. She knew that sooner or later, this will become a big nuisance for Minoko and even her.

After their argument, Mikan decided to dress up and go to Hotaru's house. But before she was able to go out the house, she heard a surprising doorbell astonished her.

"Who could that be? Too early for a visitor."

Mikan went down and opened the gate. Mikan's heart pounded so fast seeing the breath-taking ruby eyes of her unwelcome visitor.

"And what the fuck are you doing here, bastard?" Mikan questioned, her brown reflecting anger.

Instead of answering, Natsume stepped closer to her. Bearing in mind her previous encounter with Natsume, Mikan hurriedly closed the gate. But to her surprise, he bunged the gate with his hands.

"Not too fast, lady. I'm just here to check something if its here." Natsume said looking at the car. "So it's really here."

"Now that you know, you can move out because I'm closing the gate." Mikan assured.

"So you really did accept it? Don't you think that receiving this car only certifies something to other people and to me?" Natsume asked with a wicked grin slowly budding from his lips.

"What?! The hell I care with anything that you and other people say. You're all nothing but stupid rumormonger. Say whatever you want to say, as if that could kill me." Mikan snapped with an unyielding tone.

"Watch your tongue, lady. You don't know who's you're talking to." Natsume warned.

"Bla-bla-bla... you're too much of a chatterbox, Hyuuga. Oh, I see..." Mikan said, eyeing him an annoying look. "You're jealous."

"What?!"

"Yes. You're nothing but a green-eyed monster. A stupid one to be exact." Mikan skewed and lean on the gate.

"And what makes you say that?" Natsume's eyes filled with fury, clenching his fist.

"You are jealous because maybe, you haven't receive this much from your loving brother, like me. But, mind you, I can't blame him because you are not worthy of anything good. And because you are nothing but a cocky swagger, pretending to be so concerned about his bro-." Natsume's knuckles passing Mikan's face and hitting the wall beside it cut off Mikan. It caused a loud sound and it almost scared Mikan to death.

_"Oh, thank God it didn't hit me..."_ Mikan thought as she looked at Natsume who's facing down. Her eyes were wide due to bafflement she felt like fainting. _"I think I really did pissed him off... geez... I smell trouble..."_

Natsume faced Mikan and glared at her, his ruby eyes declaring danger.

"How dare you doubt my concern for my brother, huh?!" Natsume shouted, making Mikan's heart beats faster. "And for your fucking information, I am Natsume Hyuuga. I don't need to beg anyone anything because I get what I want... ALWAYS. And I ca-"

Natsume was interrupted by his ringing phone.

_"Thank God... I am saved by that phone..."_ Mikan sighed.

"Hello? Yeah... I'll be there... I'm just fixing stuffs here... yeah... yeah... I'll be there in no time..."

CLICK.

Natsume looked at her, still a little furious.

"You're rather lucky today, Sakura... But I'll soon be back and reduce to rubble your fucked-up life..." Natsume swore leaving a deadly glare at Mikan.

With that, he went into his car and drove away.

_"Whew! Sick bastard."_ Mikan thought as she close the gate.

Mindlessly, her sister Minoko was carefully watching.

"Bravo! Bravo! You really did a great job sis! I'm proud of you!" Minoko said as she goes down the stairs.

"I thought you're sleeping."

"Well, not really. I was talking to Akira on the phone. And even if I'm sleeping, God, I would surely be awaken by your loud voices. Geez... you handle that monster magnificently. I kinda wonder how you manage to say those mean words at his face without even shaking or passing out." Minoko said with a flabbergasted tone.

"I sometimes wonder too. But he's such an ill natured bastard that I can't hardly take. Maybe that's the reason I was able to retort to his mean insensitivity." Mikan responded trying to relax and free herself from all the tension.

"Hmm... I have an Idea my dear sister and I really need you for this." Minoko said with her eyes mysteriously glistering.

"Huh? I don't like that look on you face. I think I'll say no now before anything else." Mikan nervously replied.

"Oh, c'mon, Mikan. This would just be easy. All you need to do is pretend to be me. As simple as that." Minoko pleaded.

"What?"

* * *

Hello readers...

Yeah... yeah... there is no new chapter uploaded... I'm sorry for a false alarm... well... I've just updated this 3rd chapter for my reviewer, **Duriansan**. Well, she gave me the idea that it's rather odd for Natsume to back out in a fight and she is right... thank you, my friend... and I also realize that Natsume is a bastard and he never really eat humble pie on anything... so here are the changes... well, changes are just small and just on the latter part but I do hope you will like it...

Again... I would like to say thank you to everyone reading and at the same time reviewing my story... continue supporting this ang tell me everything that comes into your heads...

Review til your fingers swore...

Just kidding...

-frenchcookie13-


	4. What's Your Favor?

**frenchcookies13: ****Okay... I know I owe you guys a lot of apologies and I guess, I can't blame you if I pissed some of you and you decided that you don't want to read my story anymore... but please, try to read this chapter... my explanations will be down the author's note...**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I, frenchcookies13, do **not** own Gakuen Alice and **never** in the mere reality can I ever have it... Get it! I hope so...

* * *

"_The best part of believe is the __**LIE**__..." _

* * *

IV. **What's your favor?**

"Dammit!" 

Mikan Sakura shrieked out as she shut the door of her house. It was almost 8 o'clock in the morning, and her twin sister, Minoko, have just left for New York that morning too. She doesn't despise the fact that Minoko left because she even LOVED it. But what really pissed her is the reality that Minoko left the house in such a mess. Minoko's departure was really sudden for Mikan and it was just the other night that Mikan learned that Minoko would be leaving the very next day.

"Damn that dumbnuts! How could she leave me in this nagging house! She didn't even told me why the fuck she's leaving! How could she! Ahrggg...! BITCH! NEVER EVER THINK OF GOING BACK BECAUSE I'LL SURELY BURY YOU SIX FEET UNDER! " Mikan screamed with disgust as she slumped on the couch. 

Mikan glanced around the house. Some chairs and furniture were definitely upturned and disarranged. This was due to Minoko's undaunted ways a while a go as she packed her things. Feeling her heartbeat rise, she closed her eyes and tried to breathe it all out as hard as she could. Different thoughts run in Mikan's mind but what hit her most is the deal she made with her sister a few days ago. 

**FLASHBACK**

"Hmm... I have an Idea my dear sister and I really need you for this." Minoko said with her eyes mysteriously glistering.

"Huh? I don't like that look on you face. I think I'll say no now before anything else." Mikan nervously replied.

"Oh, c'mon, Mikan. This would just be easy. All you need to do is pretend to be me. As simple as that." Minoko pleaded.

"What?"

"I told you, right? It's just simple. You just have to pre-"

"AND WHAT THE HELL IS SIMPLE 'BOUT THAT!" Mikan screeched out. Her eyebrows tied in the middle as she gave Minoko noxious glares.

Minoko realizing how frustrated her sister was, wanted to regret what she had said. But thinking she's already said it, she continued pleading her sister.

"Dear sister, all I am asking is for you to help me get my revenge to that grumpy son of a bitch. Well, as you see, he's getting too pesky and he's way too huge for my nerves! Geez..." Minoko said as she madly collapsed on the sofa.

"Wait... if my memory serves me right, that older Hyuuga isn't doing anything horrible to you yet. And I'm pretty sure he hasn't even meet you face to face because if that is so he won't go blabbering on me. So what's with the sudden plan of vengeance?" Mikan asked, the obvious displeasure still flitting across her face.

"Mikan! Haven't you heard those interviews he had with the press? He kept on telling them how he hated me for his brother. He even told them that I'm just a low class sinker wanting to suck up their fucked-up riches. Gosh! He's such an insufferable ass!" Minoko wailed out as her pitch brown eyes indicate real irritation.

"As if you can blame him?" Mikan mumbled... quite loud. Oops...

Minoko looked at Mikan with great annoyance. She heard the words her twin sister had muttered and she didn't like it.

"Mikan! I can't believe you... I just can't believe you've said that to me, your own sister! How could you!" Minoko said, sounding offended. She burrowed her head on her hands as tears came down her eyes.

"Hey... wait. I'm sorry if those insulted you, but trust me. He had all the grounds to say those words." Mikan paused feeling guilty of what she has said. She sat beside her sister before she continued. "I mean, look at you. What reputation do you think are you giving them with your uncertain career? Not mentioning the latest thing you've done which is posing naked, well almost, on that magazine. Do you think anyone, under normal sanity, would prefer you for his or her brother? Come to think of it, Minoko." Mikan explained as she stroke her sister's back.

Minoko, who is now crying (seriously), looked back to Mikan. "But that's his effin' problem if he can't stand me! Who the hell does he think he is? He even affronted our family, Mikan! He did!"

"What?" Mikan asked in a monotone voice.

Minoko's last words struck Mikan. She's totally oblivious of what that bastard had said but, swear to God, her hands were ready to rip his neck off whatever he had told the press. Mikan loved her family so much and dragging them into this mess is too much for her. Way too much...

"I'm asking you, Minoko! What the bloody hell did that moron say!" Mikan asked as her brown eyebrows, once again, knotted in the middle. She could feel her blood boil as anger started creeping back to her skin. 

"He said that if I'm like this, you know, the bitch he really hates, he's pretty sure that my folks are the same. He even pointed out that I'm not raised that well due to the fact that my mom, our mother, is another whore. He also added that gold diggers run in the blood and he's sure I'll never change. Did you here that, Mikan? He clearly insulted our family in front of Japan!" Minoko breathed heavily as she calmed herself down.

On the other hand, Mikan reached her boiling point. She's really deadly furious and she's really ready to kill the dumb ass who caused everything.

"That freakin' sick asshole! I'll make him regret what he had said. I'll pull him down his throne and he'll surely be damn sorry for everything that he had caused." Mikan hardly swore, as her teeth gritted in pain.

Minoko, unaware of what she had triggered, said, "I supposed that's a 'yes'. Am I right?"

Without hesitation, Mikan answered, "Yes, I'll be pretending that I am you. And I pledge to our parents' grave, I'll make him pay HARD." 

Minoko hugged her sister as she smiled devilishly. "That's the spirit, girl. Yes, make him realize how wrong he is. I know you can do it. Give him back the sorrow he had brought in our life. Don't stop 'til he goes down to his knees and pleas. I'm counting on you, my dear sister."

**:END OF FLASHBACK: **

"Damn. Did I just say those words? Oh God! How I wish I didn't. Geez... what has gotten into me!" Mikan paused as she dredged up all the insults her family received. "No! I've already made up my mind. I'm doing this for my family. That ill Hyuuga had crossed the boundaries, and I'll make him regret he did." 

Meanwhile, far from this wrecked home, a stunning raven-haired guy with deep ruby eyes kept on tapping his table. Impatience enveloped the room where he was, as he waits for someone. Suddenly, his door flung open as it reveals a gray-haired man with eye's as red as flame wearing an elegant black suit. His age was lying along the 50's but his great posture was undeniable. Two men in black swiftly went to the old man's side. The raven-haired guy stood and walked hurriedly over the visitor.

"So, did he agree to it? Tell me, Dad... I need to know." Natsume Hyuuga curiously asked.

"Well... good morning to you too, my dearest son. You really are too eager to know this, huh?" The Nadashi Hyuuga, Natsume's father, teased as he comfortably seat on the settee. He gestured his bodyguards to leave and they did. 

"Dad... I told you already this last time. I need Akira to be away for quite a while and the only way for me to get rid of him is through you. So tell me, is he willing to go with you in your vacation in England?" Natsume asked, still snooping with a firm answer. 

"Fine. Due to my unrelenting insist, he said yes." Nadashi at last revealed.

Natsume breathed out. "Fair enough Thanks, Dad."

You can never imagine how I tried so hard just to convince him that you're out of the whole vacation issue. Man, he'll surely kill me if he will know that this is your entire plan!" Nadashi with wide eyes exclaimed.

"Geez, Dad. I've already say thanks, right?" 

"Not so fast, young man. Tell me, what's cooking? What's running in your mind now?" It's Nadashi's time now to pryingly inquire.

Natsume looked away and smirked. "I've already set my plans, Dad. Don't worry about me. I'll absolutely and definitely be fine. Just wait and see."

"All right. Just be mindful of your actions, Natsume. I have a little hunch of what you're trying -or should I say, planning to do. Just always keep in mind that the greatest mistake a man could ever commit is to fall for his own bluff." Nadashi reminded him with great concern.

"Of course, I know that, Dad. Didn't I tell you to stop worrying? I certainly know what I am doing and mistakes are never included in my vocabulary. Just take your time and have some rest there while I handle everything. Okay?" Natsume with his glistening eyes assured his father.

Nadashi Hyuuga stood up, brushed his pants and straightened his suit.

"Good. At least you understand what you're up to. Anyway, I'll be going ahead. I've got lots of things to settle before I'll be able to get away. Ja." Nadashi said as he want to the door and reached for the knob.

"Take you're time and relax, Dad. I'll just be here." Natsume added

"I will. You owe me this time, my son." Nadashi said before he finally left.

As his father vanished, Natsume sat on his swiveling chair and lean on his desk with hands crossed before his mouth.

"_This is the start, Minoko.__Wait 'til I get my hand on you. Just wait."_ Natsume smirked as he cunningly thought of his plan.

* * *

_**Breathe in... Breathe out...**_

**Huh!**

**Okay, here I go...**

**I am really terribly sorry! I know I'm the worst uploader slash writer ever in this entire fanfiction site and I am sorry. It has been two months and I guess, you really hate and loathe me now. Okay, fine. Curse me. Bite the hell out of me. But please, hear, at least, my reasons and, perhaps, excuses. **

**In the past two months, I'll admit I'd been really awfully busy. School is indeed a great bitch and it's killing me. Things were drastically and emotionally happening ang I could even hardly cope up with everything! It is absolutely tough and challenging for me, and worst, I can't even complain. To be able to pass my sophomore year, I really have to go through those shits. And that is what I tried to do. I concentrated on my studies hoping I could make a change. With a bit of luck, I wish I can pull through it and hit the big time.**

**Anyway, I'm on my summer vacation now and, surely I can upload chapters A.S.A.P and AS SOON AS I PLEASED! Isn't that great? **

**Well, so much for this crappy author's note. I hope you, somehow, liked this chapter. This is rather short but, I assure you, the ones next will be worth the wait and really exciting. The real deception is just about to start so stay tuned! **

**Send me some reviews or anything and I'll be glad to accept them all. Also, check out my profile. I've updated it for everyone to really know me better.**

**That's all! **

**-frenchcookies13- **


	5. Oddly Different

**Disclaimer**: I don't want arguments and obviously, I don't even need them. I just hope to God you already have conceded the fact that Gakuen Alice is not mine.

* * *

"_The best part of believe is the __**LIE."**_

* * *

V. **Oddly Different**

It was a great day for the 23-year old brunette Mikan Sakura. The sun was shinning brightly and the clouds were high and fluffily fine. Everything seemed perfect and back to normal since her sister, Minoko, left two days ago and go somewhere she doesn't wish to know. And to her delight, she can now clean her house without being bothered and nagged by her own sister. Indeed, she never felt that relieved ever since her sister arrived in her house. She was always anxious about her sister and that was really stressing for her. And now that her Minoko was gone and she's definitely at peace, all she needed is a soft couch and a long slumber to regain her strength that was lost due to all the hassles she had gone through. Just then, when she's about to lounge on the luring sofa, the doorbell rang.

Mikan, who is totally surprised, rose up and naively said. "Huh? This is impossible. Who could probably be my visitor today?" She hurriedly dashed outside and open the small gate.

Her russet-colored eyes widened with bolt from the blue as they both met crimson orbs waiting outside. The sudden bewilderment was immediately replaced by unyielding annoyance as the realization of who her visitor is engrossed her senses. Her hypothalamus seemed to know how to react as her body swiftly slammed the gate shut. And adding to her surprise, her visitor, who looked like ready for her response, stopped the supposedly closing door.

"Hey, hey, hey... not so fast, young woman..." Natsume abruptly said as his right hand hold onto the gate.

Mikan still not losing her grip on the gate said, "What the hell do you want now, Hyuuga?! And, geez, I am 23 already, for God's sake!"

"Fine. I'll rephrase it. Not so fast, old woman. Happy?" Natsume asked with cynicism vivid on his tone.

"Dammit, Hyuuga! Are you really running out of things to do that you go here just to argue with me or you're simply out of your mind? Stop wasting my time and please, get lost, Hyuuga." Mikan's voice was firm and strong. She's really pissed and now her oh-so beautiful day is totally ruined.

As for Natsume, he absolutely loved seeing this brunette fuming with anger. He's clueless why, but it gives him a satisfaction every time he knew he got to pull a nerve of her. And now, he's sure he got her. He struggled hard to prevent a smirk from completely curling up his mouth.

"Heyyy... what's with the sudden uproar?" Natsume asked trying to sound innocently.

"Sudden uproar? SUDDEN?! Have you ever tried to look in a dictionary and find the meaning of 'sudden'? Because if my memory serves me right, ever since we've met, I've been angry, irritated, annoyed and all that is synonymously related to those words towards you. Was that really so sudden for you?" Mikan squeaked as he gasped harder onto the gate.

How she wanted to just slam the door and lock herself in her room. But to her chagrin, Natsume's hands were also fixed on to the gate.

"_Shit! This woman really knows how to fight back... Oh, wait! I think I have to stop this argument and go on to my real purpose..."_ Natsume thought as he released his hands and put it in his pocket.

"Alright! So much for squabble slash fight slash whatever-you-want-to-call-it. Anyway, I am definitely not here for those stupid things." Natsume started.

"So you've known..." Mikan mumbled.

Natsume cleared his throat before continuing. "Like what I've told you, I'm not here to argue or to bicker with you. I'm here to finally settle things between us."

Mikan snapped her head towards Natsume. She tried to look into his eyes and she saw firmness and insistence.

"What?" Mikan asked, her voice full of uncertainties.

"Yes. I'm here to reconcile with you."

"What?! Are you sick or something? I thought you hated me. What happened to the oh-so caring brother?" Mikan asked arching her right eyebrow.

"Okay. This may seem odd, really odd, because, I know, from the very beginning we've been arguing. Well, a lot, I guess. And we never had a civilized talk. But I'm serious on this. I really want to resolve our disagreement and be friends." Natsume explained. There was no sign of dishonesty in his voice.

Mikan was confused and frustrated. This guy, in front of her, who used to say harsh words on her, is now being rather nice and friendly. _Could this really be possible?_

"_No!"_ shouted Mikan's mind. _"You know he can never accept you... or even Minoko. There is definitely something suspicious here..."_

Mikan shot Natsume a questioning glare. She tried to look into his eyes and read his mind. But to no prevail, she can't find fraudulence.

"_And what is he trying to do? Dammit!"_ Mikan was still drawn in her thoughts when Natsume broke the silence.

"So are we friends?" Natsume asked offering his left hand for a shake.

Mikan looked a way, still in confusion. All of a sudden the idea of her agreement with Minoko hit her.

"_Damn! How could I forget that?" _And without knowing it, Mikan's already pretending as Minoko.

"Hey! I'm really sorry for everything. I am ready to make it up to you. Can't we just forget everything and start all over again?" Natsume asked again, impatience creeping into him.

"_Fine. Let's see what's up on your sleeves. Let me ride on this..." _Mikan at last decided.

"All right! Friends..." Mikan said as she grabbed his hands, gave it a squeeze and soon withdraw it fast.

Natsume smirked triumphantly. _"So my plan's working... Good..." _

"I'm really glad we're now friends, Minoko. And about making it up, would you go out and have dinner with me? Don't worry, my treat." Natsume asked again.

"Wait... And what was that for?" Mikan was even more confused.

"Nothing. I mean, my brother always told me that I'm wrong about you. And I guess, I have to find it out myself. So, will you have a dinner with me so we could get to know each other more?"

"Uhmm... I'm really sorry but I have other plans for today and for tonight."

"Aww... that just broke my heart, Minoko. Is there any chance you can accept my invitation?" Natsume somehow pleaded.

"_Crap! Stop being so persistent! I've said no so just freakin' face it!" _Mikan's mind wanted to scream but she rather keep quiet or he'll know.

"Well... as you're new FRIEND, it's really hard for me to upset you but I really do have other plans. Maybe some other time." Mikan answered hoping for Natsume to give up.

"Okay... I bet I can never change your mind. Anyway, i think have to go now. I am looking forward for our next meeting, Minoko. See ya." Natsume said with a small grin plastered on his face. And with that, he left.

As Mikan closed the gate, various thoughts that run in her mind made her more befuddled.

"And what the hell was that for? Damn you, Hyuuga! What the hell are you up to?!"

That night...

A phone ring disturbed Mikan's sleep. Irritated, she picked the receiver.

"What the hell do you want?" Mikan stoically asked.

"Hey, seems like I disturbed you in your land of dreams, did I?" A deep husky voice asked.

Realizing who the caller was awaked Mikan.

"Oh! Hyuuga? What is it?"

"Well, about the 'getting to know thing'... I've thought of a PERFECT idea for it..."

"Huh?!"

* * *

**Hello people!!**

**As a reader, I really hate irritating cliffhangers. But since I'm the author slash boss here, I can put it whenever i want. Hahahahahahaha... (Laughs like a witch) besides, I can't give it all at once. Remember, **_**patience is the greatest of all values**_**. Hahahahaha... anyway, at least you know half of Natsume's plans and to tell you, the truth he got lots in his hands now. You know, he's really unpredictable. Well, be prepared for**_** a sweeter Natsume.**_** I know he's unlikely like that but just hang on with me. I have reasons, people.**

**And do you have some suggestions for this fanfic? Just send me those and I'll gladly accept them...**

**And to all of you who are really appreciating my work, my deepest gratitude is yours! I am really thankful and I hope you guys won't change=)**

**That's all for now... wait for the next chapter. I really promise you'll know Natsume's entire plan.**

**Don't forget to drop some reviews... I need inspiration people=)**

**-frenchcookies13-**


	6. Project Mayhem

**Disclaimer**: Do you really think I am capable of owning such thing?

* * *

_The best part of believe is the LIE._

* * *

VI. **Project Mayhem **

_Previously..._

_That night, a phone ring disturbed Mikan's sleep. Irritated, she picked the receiver._

"_What the hell do you want?" Mikan stoically asked._

"_Hey, seems like I disturbed you in your land of dreams, did I?" A deep husky voice asked._

_Realizing who the caller was awaked Mikan._

"_Oh! Hyuuga? What is it?" _

"Well, about the 'getting to know thing'... I've thought of a PERFECT idea for it..."

"Huh?!"

Mikan Sakura was really surprised. She managed to forget about the whole incident that morning and now she's back wondering about it. She almost dropped the receiver when she heard Natsume speak again.

"Hey, Minoko, are you still there? Don't hang up on me." Natsume asked.

"Oh, sorry. Can you repeat what you've said? I sort of did not get it." Mikan cleared her thoughts and prepared herself to listen.

"I said I know now how we can get along much better. Remember, you promised me some other time." Natsume explained.

"Yeah... right. So what is it?" Mikan was nearly in panicking stage. She's oblivious to whatever Natsume was thinking and she's not feeling good about it.

Natsume cleared his throat before answering Mikan. He had set everything for his plan and a failure is something he can't accept.

"Well, I'm planning for a little vacation. I mean, this past few days I've been really busy at work. Just yesterday, I went to the doctor because of my frequently occurring headaches and he told me that I'm totally stressed out. He then suggested a vacation. I realized he's right and also, this is a perfect time for us to get to know ea-"

"Wait.. What do you mean get to know each other? Don't tell me you want me to go with you?" Mikan, comprehending Natsume's plans, asked quizzically.

"Of course! I'm inviting you. Don't worry, this is just a friendly vacation. And besides, we'll be associated with each other because you're my brother's... _girlfriend_." Natsume stopped. For some odd reasons, he sort of felt awkward saying the word 'girlfriend'. He coughed a little before continuing. "Like what I've said you're my brother's girlfriend. And I don't want to have problems since I think my brother is serious about you. I hope you also consider that."

Mikan felt the mockery on Natsume's tone. "Certainly. I know that! Akira is my boyfriend and I'm not just fooling around." Mikan tried hard to sound normal and wished Natsume's riding in.

"Hey, I didn't mean anything. Sorry if that somehow offended you, but truth to be told, I don't mean anything with that statement. Anyway, back to what I'm saying, will you tag along?" Natsume asked sensing the impatience sinking into his skin. _"Don't dare give me dumb excuses, Minoko. I can't take 'no' for an answer."_

"Uhmm... well, as you can see, this is all too unexpected for me. I'm not really sure I can go, Hyuuga."Mikan tried hard thinking for reasons.

"Hey... this vacation is just good for three days. I'm a busy person too, you know." Natsume struggled hard to keep unruffled as he clutched harder on the receiver.

"But..."

"Don't tell me you're afraid that you can't prove me wrong.' Natsume intentionally provoked.

"Of course not!" Mikan blurted out clasping intensely on her soft pillow.

"Go with me then. It's just a simple favor and I'm sure we'll both _benefit_ on this. I mean for our friendship, of course." Natsume assured.

Without reluctance, Mikan quickly answered, "Fine. Count me in."

"You're just too easy to whip up, Minoko..." Natsume thought. He quickly erased those thoughts as he exclaimed, "Great! Be ready by 9 am tomorrow and I'll pick you up."

Mikan's chocolate-brown eyes widened with confusion. "What?! Tomorrow?! Hey, that's unfair! I can't-"

"You've said 'yes' already, Minoko. I'm sorry, but there's no backing out." Natsume rationalized as he grinned.

Mikan was silent for a while. She tried figuring everything out and she realized she'd been stupid. Her feelings easily carried her away and now she's trapped.

With a sigh Mikan said, "Alright. I'm going."

"Okay. I have to hang up now. See you tomorrow." Natsume paused before saying, "Don't forget to bring some sexy swimsuits." Then he got off the phone chuckling relentlessly.

"WHAT THE FU--!! DAMMIT!! PERVERT!!" Mikan shrieked out hard. And then she comprehended it was of no use when she heard the beeping tone.

"_Oh God! What am I going to do? How am I going to explain this especially to Hotaru? She's too smart for her own good and damn! She'll surely know what's wrong. Crap."_ Mikan thought as she fall back on her bed and stared blankly at the ceiling.

The next morning, Mikan woke up early. Well, actually, she wasn't able to get some sleep. Her mind was fully occupied of thoughts that were really disturbing her. And when she had a handle on it, it was already 4 in the morning. Mikan jumped to her feet and rushed in the bathroom. She knew she has a big and tiring day ahead and she has to be ready for it. She took a soothing bath. She brushed her teeth and combed her shoulder-length auburn tresses. She changed into her casual outfit, a fit plain white Chanel top and Marc Jacobs jeans. She packed her things in her Nike sports bag and then she suddenly remembered something... _"Don't forget to bring some sexy swimsuits."_

Mikan blushed as she brushed away the thought from her mind. "Like bloody hell I will..." She muttered as she finished packing her things and fastened the zipper.

After packing, Mikan hurried to the kitchen and grabbed some bread and a glass of milk. She managed to get a big bite of her sandwich and drink her milk at the same time.

"_Gosh! I need more energy for today..."_ She thought as she took her last bite.

Mikan went to the living room and got her phone. She dialed Hotaru's number and she patiently waited for an answer.

"_Hotaru pick up..."_

Then she heard the automated answering machine...

"I'm sorry but Hotaru can't pick the phone now. Just leave your message after the beep. Beeep..."

Mikan cleared her throat. "Uhmm... Hotaru, this Mikan. I'm sorry I can't go to work now. I got important stuff to clear up and I'll be gone for 3 days. Can you cover me up? Please? Don't worry. I know what I'm asking for is not for free and I'll surely pay you no matter how much this cost. I'll explain everything as soon as I'm back. Thanks. Love ya."

Mikan put down the receiver and made a deep sigh. _"Geez... I just bought myself a big pile of shitty mess! Damn."_

Mikan didn't wait that long for Natsume to arrive. He pulled in sort of earlier that the expected time. When Mikan heard the doorbell rung, she knew it was he.

Mikan opened the door and it unveiled a tall raven-haired guy with an undying smirk already plastered on his face. He's wearing a casual semi-fit black Armani top with blue-faded jeans.

"Hi..." Mikan uttered awkwardly as she tried to compose herself.

"Ready?" with the smirk still on his face, Natsume asked.

"I supposed... Wait. I take that back." Mikan just can't help it anymore.

"What? Don't tell me your planning to back out. I told-–"

Mikan cut in. " Shhh. Stop jumping into conclusions, will you? I'm not backing out, Hyuuga. I just want you to..." Mikan sucked in air deeply before continuing. "I want you to stop smirking."

Natsume looked at Mikan quizzically.

"What?"

"I mean... just lessen your smirking habit, okay? It just... It just freaked me out. And I sort of hate it. So will you?" Mikan irritated asked.

Natsume couldn't help it as he let out a chuckle. "Alright. In one condition."

"What?! Is this really a big deal? I mean, what's with the condition?"

"Then I'll keep smirking." Natsume warned as another smirk started to form on his face.

"_Geez. What a tough cookie!" _Mikan thought as she finally gave up.

"Fine. What's the condition?"

"Call me Natsume."

"Huh?"

"Call me Natsume and I'll stop smirking."

"That's all?" Mikan asked.

"Why? You want something else?" Natsume teased.

"No! It's just... never mind. Alright. Deal. I'll be calling you Natsume then. Would that be ok, _Natsume_?" Mikan said with firmness in the latter part.

Natsume smiled briefly, careful not to further smirk. "Alright, _Minoko_, let's go." Natsume replied sounding like Mikan. "We've consumed so much time blabbering on this stupid matter. Get your bag now and I'll be waiting in my car."

Mikan went inside her house and got her bag and everything she needed. She locked her house and walked to Natsume's two-door black sports car. She sat ineptly beside Natsume. She marveled in its own unique She looked ahead avoiding Natsume's gaze.

Natsume dashed his car. After 15 minutes they stop in a commercial building. Mikan recognized it as one of the Hyuuga's properties.

"Here we are..." Natsume finally said as he faced Mikan.

"Huh? But this is... why are we here?" Mikan asked with full bewilderment. She gazed at the building.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Stop asking and just follow, alright?"

Mikan trailed behind Natsume as he got out of the car and walked inside the humungous building. Mikan watched closely as Natsume gave the key of his car to a man in black suit. The man bowed his head and walked out. Natsume gestured Mikan to follow him. Trailing Natsume, she found herself inside an elevator going up. In Mikan's calculation, the building is comprised of 70 floors. After a few seconds they arrived the rooftop.

As they come out of the elevator, Mikan widened her eyes. Before her very chocolate-brown eyes, is a black helicopter waiting for them.

"What is this?" Mikan asked, staring intently at the chopper as her curiosity goes even wilder.

"What it's like? A train?" Natsume joshed out.

Mikan's head snapped in Natsume's direction. She shot him a scorning glare before answering, "Like duh?! Of course I know it's a helicopter. But why is it here?"

"I don't know. Maybe somebody forgot it here." Natsume stopped and faced Mikan. He watched her fuming with irritation. "Of course, we are riding it."

"What?! No way!" Mikan shrieked, striding backwards. She suddenly stopped when she felt two strong hands clutching her shoulder.

"Don't tell me you're afraid, Minoko. Are you?" Natsume whispered in her ears.

Mikan gulped and shuddered as Natsume's breath prickled her ears. "O-o-of course not! I'm not scared. It's just that I haven't tried riding a helicopter." She yelped as she faced him. She regretted it as she realized that the space between them is unlikely close. She tried looking away but she couldn't. It's as if his gaze totally mesmerizes her.

There was an eerie silence enveloping them. Their eyes never leaving each other's gazes.

"_Why can't I look away? Crap. What the hell am I gonna do? Will he do it again? Will he kiss me again? Oh no!"_ Mikan thought.

Mikan's daydreaming was suddenly interrupted when Natsume hold her shoulder again and forced her to face the way to the helicopter.

"I don't care if you haven't tried riding a helicopter. That's what we'll be using and that's final. Alright?" Natsume commanded.

Mikan lowered her head due to embarrassment as she let Natsume pushed her to the helicopter. "Fine. I forgot. Whatever you want you absolutely gets." Mikan answered mordantly. _"What the hell did I just think of? Why did i just think he'd kiss me? Of course, he wouldn't do that. Damn."_

"Good you know. Just hop on and sit there." Natsume said as he helped her up the chopper. "And before I could forget, don't try sneaking or jumping out. I haven't heard anyone surviving that act without a parachute. Have you?"

Mikan rolled her eyes and grunted in annoyance. "Yeah right." Mikan said folding her arms on her chest.

Natsume smirked as the thought of the maddened Minoko crossed his mind. He then went to the driver's seat and started operating it.

Natsume sighed. "It's been a while since I was able to drive this."

"What do you mean 'it's been a while'? Don't tell me you don't know how to drive this." Mikan asked as she pointed another glare to Natsume.

"Just shut up." Natsume fixedly said as he started handling the wheel.

"AHHHHHH!!" Mikan shrieked out as soon as she felt they were above the ground.

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Natsume, irritated by Mikan's screaming, ordered fiercely. The helicopter swiftly went up. It started shaking violently to different directions and made Mikan closed her eyes and screeched louder. Due to great panic, Mikan suddenly hulled Natsume's right arm and clung onto it.

"YOU MORON! YOU FREAKIN' DRAG ME IN THIS STUPID HELICOPTER RIDE TELLING ME THERE'S NOTHING TO WORRY AND HERE WE ARE IN DEEP SHIT! CRIST NATSUME! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! AHHHHH!" Mikan continuously screamed clutching harder to Natsume's arm.

"QUIT SCREAMING YOU BANSHEE! YOU'RE HURTING MY EARS!" Natsume commanded.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING BAN--AHHHHH!!" Mikan squealed even more.

After a few seconds they finally went stable and unwavering in the air. Realizing they're fine, Mikan soon stopped screaming and opened her eyes.

"See? Who's gonna die now, huh?" Natsume asked raising his right eyebrow.

"Tsk... shut up." Mikan annoyingly replied as she looked out the window.

Mikan's eyes narrowed as she marveled at the scenic beauty before her very eyes outside the window. "Woooow!! This is so beautiful! I never thought those huge building would look like ants..." Mikan said as she chuckled a bit.

"Duh?! We're on a helicopter, remember?" Natsume scoffed.

Ignoring what Natsume had said, Mikan relentlessly marveled her view.

Natsume can't believe what he's witnessing. He never thought Minoko would act like a child for just scenery outside the helicopter. _"What's with this woman_? _Why is she so amazed_ _with just a view from here? I always thought she's a sophisticated and_ _urbane woman, calloused already with so many experiences she had. Why is she so different now? Could Akira be right? Am I really wrong?" _Natsume asked himself. _"Crap. No way! She's nothing but a lower-class whore trying to snare my brother with her lies." _Natsume suddenly scolded himself. Because of irritation, he viciously landed the helicopter making Mikan surprised and crying out.

"Shut up! Don't you know how sensitive my ears are? You just made them bleed!" Natsume yelled.

"It's you're fault, you dim-wit." Mikan said as she jumped off the helicopter.

Mikan's eyes widened even larger as she saw the alluring beach. It is covered with golden-white sand, which glistens as the sun's rays strike on it. The water was an amazing picture too. Its color is deep blue with some green area. The air is clean and fresh and the sound of waves hitting and at the same time collapsing on the shore is a melody for the ears.

"This is what you called paradise..." Mikan uttered to herself.

* * *

**Alright. I lied. I'm sorry. Don't kill me please. I really thought because it's summer in here and classes are out I can finally do what I want. I guess, I am wrong. It was hard for me to face the computer and type this story. I've been attacked by my own laziness and lethargy. You know, it's difficult to fight against those stupid obstacles and it's really killing me. I'm really sorry. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I'm not sure if this satisfies your taste but the next one will absolutely will. Well... that's for me. Anyway, I'm hoping to be able to upload it on or before my birthday that is on the 13****th**** of April. Hahaha... It's sort of a reminder for you, guys. I'll be turning 15 and yahoo! I'm getting older) Is that something to be happy about? Anyway, just tell me how do you find this chapter. Did you like it? Did it suck? Just drop some review and I can accept that as your birthday gift. Ja! **

**Lots of love,  
****frenchcookies13 **


End file.
